


【邕我】绝对臣服

by Danny9607



Category: Ong seongwu - Fandom, ong&me, wannaone
Genre: F/M, ong seongwu - Freeform, 轻SM, 邕圣祐 - Freeform, 邕我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny9607/pseuds/Danny9607
Summary: 作为国际芭蕾舞团首席的邕圣祐，成为了进入欧美圈中心的绝少数亚洲人，但表面光鲜亮丽备受众人推崇的他，却有着不可道出的秘密。





	【邕我】绝对臣服

说起邕圣祐这个名字，学舞蹈的没有人不知道。年纪轻轻就已经是国际芭蕾舞团首席，还是少有的亚洲人面孔，这是在欧美地区难以想象的事，但是邕圣祐做到了。美国时代周刊都评价“Ong是一个及具个人魅力且可以让人消除地域歧视的艺术家。“

今天是别人为他举办的晚宴，庆祝邕圣祐新一轮巡演告捷大吉，若不是今天，之后他们就找不到邕圣祐的人了，索性在邕圣祐结束最后一晚演出的那一刻把人留住。

你知道全场的女人都羡慕又嫉妒你能作为女伴站在邕圣祐身旁，绅士有节制又蕴含力度的手虚握着你的腰，挂着亲切又疏离的笑容和别人打太极，时不时还得分心替他和你挡下醉翁之意不在酒的祝酒。

但只有你才知道邕圣祐的真实面貌是如何。

你的嘴里含着邕圣祐的器物，满腔的水渍因为承担不住流露在外，带着男性荷尔蒙的咸腥你早已习惯，内心想要将它伺候极致的奴性让你不住的将它吞得更深。

“真乖…”邕圣祐靠坐着床头，案边仅有一盏暖黄台灯，身上的丝质睡衣拨散开来露出常年习舞留下的紧致肌肉，骨节分明的手轻落在你侧脸，温暇的摩挲着你的耳后。

你讨好的蹭了蹭他的手，你知道那是赏赐也是督促，除了口舌之外你动用上了双手握住没能含住的底柱，揉搓着囊袋刺激着邕圣祐的敏感，灵活的舌头描绘着坚挺上的青筋，又在顶端旋转着刺激马眼卷入清液。

“嘶…”邕圣祐爽得挺直了身，强忍着想射精的欲望，却不小心抓痛了你的脸颊。

“唔！”你不满的抗议了一声，抬眼瞪了他一眼。

邕圣祐为了补偿刚刚的过失，拿过一边的tiao dan 和zhen dong bang笑嘻嘻的问你选择哪个。

满嘴填满的你依然是没能回答上他的话，邕圣祐依旧笑嘻嘻的嘟囔着小孩子才做选择，成年人全都要的将tiao dan 和zhen dong bang依次塞进你早就淫水肆意的私穴。

瞬然的满足感让你不自觉挺了挺腰，tiao dan 在体内刺激到a点让你抖了抖。

控制不住的唇齿不小心剐蹭到邕圣祐的器物，他不禁“嘶”的一声，又痛又爽的瞬间快感让他不顾形象的翻了翻白眼。

回过神来的他盯着你的眼睛，像抓住了猎物的豹子一般钳住你，微笑着让你转过身去。长期相处下，你知道这是他生气的表现。

邕圣祐拿过一旁的ru jia，挑拨起红豆后粗糙的夹了上去。看你情难自抑的晃了晃腰身，才满足的抽动着秘穴里的zhen dong bang。

zhen dong bang在邕圣祐的手里悠哉悠哉的抽送着，却又有着自己的节奏。不同于zhen dong bang的闲散，挑逗着私穴周围敏感带的tiao dan 显得有存在感多了。被恶意的调至最高档，在多个敏感带间随意的游走，在你临近高潮时又溜走，愣是不给你个痛快。

“圣…圣祐…啊…”你咬了咬下唇，还是没忍住喊了他。

“嗯？该叫我什么？”邕圣祐听到了让他不满意的称谓，停下了手里tiao dan 的动作，zhen dong bang也想随势抽出。

“主…主人！”趋于快感的你不舍得的夹紧了zhen dong bang，由此也更加感受到了zhen dong bang的震感。

“我的宝贝儿真乖呀…”邕圣祐满意的又恢复了之前的动作，这次他给zhen dong bang又调高了一个档“宝贝儿叫我做什么呢？”

“…快…快点…”虽然已经做了很多次，但是这种时候你还是有些羞涩“想让你再快点…”

“再快点啊？宝贝儿会跟我拿什么交换呢？”

有些无助的你四下看了看，看到了佣人放在桌上，准备用来给邕圣祐冲调威士忌的冰块。

“哦？宝贝儿想用冰块？”邕圣祐看透了你的想法，放下tiao dan 抓过一把冰块，散落在你光滑的背上。

冰块无异于给这种温吞的抚慰点燃了一捧烟火，从下腹处燃起让你止不住的颤抖，呻吟从紧咬的牙关处泄出，潜意识里闪起了白光，那一瞬间你再想不起其他来。

全身紧绷的肌肉持续没多久便卸了力，刚刚高潮完的你再没力气支撑起前半身，唯有臀部高高耸起追寻着邕圣祐手里的zhen dong bang。

“不玩了，不好玩。”邕圣祐抽出私穴里的zhen dong bang扔到一旁，抽离时“啵”的一声让老司机的你染红了耳朵。

你知道邕圣祐觉得没趣了，但如果放任你将承担不可预估的后果。所以你急急忙忙的转过身子压住邕圣祐“圣…主人，你别生气。”

“我的宠物不顾我的感受，自己爽了，我为什么不能生气？”邕圣祐理所当然的质问让你哑口无言，但也只能硬着头皮承诺道“我补偿，好不好？”

邕圣祐好像提起了些兴趣，抬了抬眼皮“你怎么补偿？”

你拿过几粒冰块含在嘴里，讨好的吻上了他的唇。柔软的舌头不住的舔舐企图让邕圣祐张开唇齿。冰块融化的水混合着津液从间隙处流出，划过邕圣祐精致的颌线。

邕圣祐终于大发慈悲的微张了唇齿，却反攻为主，拨动着冰块逗弄你的唇舌，打乱了你原有的节奏。最后，还是你先认了输。

邕圣祐看你先抽离了身体，只是挑了挑眉，依旧没有动作。你按着原本的计划，又含了几粒冰块，从邕圣祐的颊边开始，耳垂耳根、喉结侧颈、锁骨胸前，无不留下冰块融化的痕迹。

邕圣祐开始投身于这场你为他设下的魔咒里，他鼓励的抚摸抓挠着你的后颈，你又添了些冰块，撸动着比原先更硕大的器物，试探性的含了进去。

“嗯！”冰块触碰的瞬间让邕圣祐感受到了冰与火的碰撞，你卖力的动作时甚至能听到冰块在空间里清脆的撞击声，一时的情不自禁让邕圣祐一下子按下了你的头，器物进入的更深。

猝不及防的按压让你被冰融化的水呛住了，上气不接下气的呛咳让你明显的感觉到脸上的狼狈，邕圣祐有些歉意的笑了笑“我的宝贝儿真听话，给宝贝儿奖励好不好？”

边说着，边用顶端拨开你的屏障，让你无处可逃“宝贝儿乖，想要的要学会自己来拿…”邕圣祐在你耳边低语，像是蛊惑你的魔鬼。

而你也不负众望的被魔鬼蛊惑了，忍着羞涩与些许的不适把器物慢慢的纳入了身体里。器物抵达深处时你和邕圣祐同时发出了满足的喟叹，但邕圣祐却只是晃了晃“动呀，宝贝儿。”

你知晓这人总是这般，喜欢看人出糗，恶趣味被满足的邕圣祐才会大发慈悲，在此之前你只能是顺着他的意思。

你手撑在邕圣祐因常年习舞练出的线条上，手心里感受到蕴含的力量让你有些飘飘然，动作也随之慢慢的变大了幅度。本能的追逐着快感，从鼻腔里溢出的轻哼，自趋式不断的让器物刺激着深处的敏感点，积累的快感让你不自觉的越来越加重力量。同时，你的体力也到达了底线。

没有力气的你求救时的看着邕圣祐，邕圣祐原本沉浸在逗弄你红豆的乳夹上，感受到你的内心想法后笑了笑“宝贝儿怎么了？”

“主人，我没力气了…”你如是说道。

邕圣祐依旧没有行动，被世人称叹的手轻轻的抚摸你的脸颊“应该说什么呀？”

你自觉的含住了在你唇边的两指，含糊不清的说“求求你，主人…”

“求我什么？”

“求…主人…让…让我高潮！”你不顾一切的喊出了声，房间里的回声让你缩了缩身子，邕圣祐轻声笑了笑“那就，如你所愿吧，谁让我喜欢你呢…”

邕圣祐一只手在你唇齿里不断的逗弄着软舌，另一只手牢牢地钳住你的腰身，一面探索你的更深处，一面把你往自己的方向压制更深。

突然骤起的快感让你丧失理智，你本能的随着邕圣祐的节奏追逐着，看着眼前流着汗水的邕圣祐，你仍然恍惚。

你又想起了第一次见到邕圣祐时的情景，那时的你为了一次定向越野比赛，不经意闯入了邕圣祐的驻地。悠扬的音乐声传出窗外，邕圣祐在音乐里尽情的舞动着。班上的男生常年取笑跳芭蕾的娘娘腔，但此刻你却只看到邕圣祐的肆意洒脱。

去他妈的娘娘腔，累死老子了。


End file.
